


Revenge

by Asikveyl



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asikveyl/pseuds/Asikveyl
Summary: La inteligencia y deplorable físico de Edd, lo convertían en el blanco perfecto para las burlas y abusos de Kevin.Doble D estaba harto, sin embargo, poseía un buen corazón que le impedía planear la venganza que ese tonto de gorra tanto se merecía.«¿El karma existe?»Al parecer sí. Las excelentes notas del miembro más tímido de los Ed's cobrarán frutos inesperados: la valiosa oportunidad para vengarse de Kevin.04/ene/2016 | Wattpad06/oct/2020 | AO3
Relationships: Edd "Double D" & Kevin, Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Los lunes eran los días más pesados para todos los alumnos de preparatoria, no obstante, ese inicio de semana era sumamente especial y que era el último lunes del curso y eso significaba el principio de la última semana de clase; las vacaciones de verano estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Desafortunadamente, previo a las vacaciones se extendía una fila interminable de exámenes finales, cargados proyectos y entregas de tareas; sólo los más inteligentes sobrevivirían para aprobar y disfrutar de un verano libre de exámenes extraordinarios y cursos de verano.

La mañana comenzó con una tensa aura en el ambiente, con los pasillos repletos de estudiantes que iban y venían con la mirada clavada sobre los libros de texto o libretas, los murmullos rompían el silencio acostumbrado e incluso se alcanzaba a escuchar una que otra oración a algún dios desconocido. Por la puerta principal asomó Doble D, siendo seguido de sus dos amigos que parecían no compartir el mismo entusiasmo.

—¡Aaah! Lunes por la mañana —exclamó Edd, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. —No hay nada mejor que eso, ¿verdad, chicos? —Se dirigió a Ed y Eddy, dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa.

—Espero digas eso porque hoy inicia la cuenta regresiva para el verano, sólo nos quedan cinco días de espantosa escuela y por fin seremos libres. —Aclaró Eddy con aire de superioridad. —Ya tengo diseñado muchísimos planes para conseguir dinero este verano, ¡seremos un éxito! Y compraremos los mejores caramelos.

—¡Caramelos! —Exclamó Ed.

—No deberías confiarte ni cantar victoria tan pronto, Eddy. —Corrigió Edd con un deje de preocupación en la voz. —Aunque sólo falte una semana, estos días son los más importantes y pesados. Aún tenemos pendiente algunos proyectos, oh, y los exámenes finales que determinarán nuestra calificación de este año.

—¿Qué? —Se sobresaltó Eddy. —¿Eso quiere decir que todavía no han terminado los exámenes? ¡Si presentamos varios la semana pasada!

—Uhm, no, el semestre aún no termina. —Negó el azabache. —Por cierto, hoy tenemos que entregar el resumen del libro que leímos y, además, tenemos una prueba sobre el mismo.

La desgracia cayó sobre los hombros de Eddy, quien enseguida entró en pánico y se adelantó al área de casilleros. Abrió el suyo con desesperación y comenzó a revisar su interior, —¿Qué me dijiste que presentamos? ¿A qué hora es la clase? ¿Cuál se supone que era el libro? ¿Recuerdas cómo se llama el profesor? —Se apresuró a recitar mientras leía inútilmente cada hoja de papel que resultó. No tenía caso, todo era un cúmulo de documentos innecesarios, garabatos, planos de estrategias pasadas, pero nada de utilidad; ningún libro y menos alguna libreta. —¡Ed, revisa tu casillero! —Ordenó.

—¡A la orden, mi capitán! —Rio Ed haciendo un saludo militar para después correr a su casillero y abrirlo de un certero golpe con la cabeza. La puertecilla abierta dio paso a una vista escalofriante para Edd, entre hojas, basura y páginas de cómics manchados con diferentes líquidos que separaban si eran tóxicos siquiera.

—Ed, esto debería ser penado por los Federales de la limpieza. —Comentó Doble D con una mueca de asco en el rostro. Suspiró antes de retomar la palabra: —Deberían agradecer que tienen un amigo tan considerado que…

—¿Cómo es posible que no tengamos ningún plan en mente para esto? —Dramatizó Eddy, interrumpiendo al chico del gorro. - ¡Deberíamos quemar la escuela! ¡Deberíamos…! ¡Aaaah! —Gritó bastante estresado por la situación.

—Eddy, escúchame. —Doble D alzó la voz para ser escuchado, sin embargo, Eddy seguía pegando de gritos mientras Ed echaba un rápido vistazo a sus cómics viejos.

—¿Qué clase de amigo eres, Doble D? Debiste avisarnos desde hace días, para planear una trampa… quizás un acordeón o enfermar a la maestra.

-¡Remolino! —Gritó Edd a la par que sacaba un libro de su mochila, extendiéndoselo a su amigo en un intento de que comprendiera su intención. —Puedo ayudarles, a ti ya Ed. —Ofreció con amabilidad y calma, misma que parecía faltarles a sus amigos.

—¿Ayudarnos en qué? —Cuestionó Ed sin comprender la magnitud del asunto.

—¿No entiendes, Edd? ¡No tendremos vacaciones! —Le reclamó Eddy al chico de gorro y le arrebató el libro, tan sumido estaba en su propio estrés que no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos cuando decidió arrojar el libro con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Mi libro! —Chilló Doble D con desespero, lanzándose con toda prisa a su rescate. —Esto no es posible, ah, mi libro… deben ser más cuidadosos con las cosas ajenas, mayormente con libros, ¡Los libros son sagrados! —Empezó a quejarse entre murmullos, tan ensimismado estaba que no notó en qué dirección peligrosa le llevaba su recién arrojado libro.

* * *

Para Kevin no existía algo peor que los lunes. Eran los últimos días de escuela y eso era muy bueno, sin embargo, esos gloriosos días se hacían esperar con mucho sufrimiento. Ya no había partidos ni torneos, aquel día no tenía clases de deportes, pero claro, tenía que entregar un resumen de un libro que ni siquiera había leído y, para su mala fortuna, tampoco existía una película de dicha novela para ahorrarse el esfuerzo. Ese día el pelirrojo estaba de un pésimo humor. Buscaba y buscaba en su casillero algo que le pudiera brindar una salvación para la entrega de esa tarea, una buena excusa, hasta intentaba falsificar la letra de sus padres para inventarse una justificación convincente. Estaba redactando la nota que podía significar su salvación cuando un proyectil literario se estampó contra su espalda.

—¡Joder! —Exclamó y dejó lo que hacía, levantando la mirada en busca de su agresor. No estaba de humor y recibir un golpe en plena espalda, en una mañana tan mala, no le ayudaba mucho.

Se inclinó a recoger el libro, dándose cuenta que se trataba de la novela que debió haber leído; frunció el ceño y levantó el rostro en busca del desdichado dueño con una mirada poco pacífica que era una amenaza demasiado clara. Por el pasillo logró visualizar al delgado de Edd, corriendo hacía él. Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios.

—Oye, Dork. —Habló para llamar su atención. Los pies de Edd frenaron su andar apenas se percató de que su libro estaba en manos del matón de la escuela. —¿Acaso quieres que te rompa los huesos? —Añadió en un tono poco agradable, escondiendo el libro detrás de su espalda. El simple hecho de tenerlo entre sus manos le causaba náuseas.

El chico de gorro empalideció por completo, quiso estirar la mano para evitar que su libro fuera escondido, pero estaba tan nervioso que su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil. —L-Lo siento, Kevin. —sintió que las palabras se le acumulaban en la boca. —No fue mi culpa, supongo que sabes que los lunes no ponen feliz a cualquiera, así que Eddy lanzó mi libro porque estaba desesperado por el examen de Literatura y te golpeó por accidente. —se excusó con sus típicos discursos, tartamudeando de vez en cuando y evitando todo contacto visual con Kevin. —¿Podrías devolvérmelo, por favor? Lo necesito para ayudar a mis amigos.

La voz de Doble D se le hizo demasiado molesta en ese momento, sus absurdos tartamudeos y sus extensas frases. Le causaba una enorme molestia, al igual que sus tontos amigos; definitivamente, aquel era un día demasiado malo y el golpe fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Una parte muy pequeña de él sentía pena por Edd, quien en un santiamén se volvió en el objeto perfecto para desquitar su ir. Esa explicación le dio una estupenda idea. Rio de manera estrepitosa y le dedicó una media sonrisa, a lo que Edd pasó saliva cuando le contempló, conocía a Kevin perfectamente y sospechaba que aquello no terminaría bien.

—Te lo devolveré. —comenzó Kevin. —Pero con una condición. —aclaró, mientras levantaba el libro sobre su cabeza, llamando su atención.

La esperanza brilló en Doble D. por un momento pensó que Kevin cedería ante su pedido, ya estaba más que listo para agradecer de todas las maneras posibles hasta que escuchó aquello de los términos y condiciones. Por un momento se imaginó firmando un contrato con el mismísimo rey de los demonios, aunque ante sus ojos el pelirrojo era mil veces peor que todos los demonios del infierno. Kevin quería negociar, y conociendo lo pillo que era, el menos beneficiado sería él.

—¿Condición? —levantó la mirada hacia su preciado libro, extendiendo las manos para poder alcanzarlo, pero Kevin lo elevó más.

—Mantén tu distancia, idiota. —ordenó con firmeza, antes de bajar el libro para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Edd respingó con brusquedad al recibir el golpe, llevando ambas manos a tomarse la cabeza, más por el temor de perder su gorro que por el dolor que le ocasionó la agresión.

—N-No seas agresivo, por favor. —rogó con la mirada pegada al piso, en un semblante obediente que jamás imaginó tomar para evitar ser lastimado.

—No hice mi resumen del libro. —empezó a explicar. —Pero sé que tú lo hiciste, así que me darás tu resumen, le pondré mi nombre y lo entregaré como si fuera mío.

—Pero Kevin… me quedaré sin entregar mi trabajo. —dijo en un intento de hacer notoria su desventaja en ese “trato”. Si Kevin tenía una pizca de humanidad, tal vez podía pensar en la manera en la que saldría perdiendo.

—¡No me importa, imbécil! —exclamó y rio con sorna. Tomando en cuenta lo delicada de la situación, Edd era el menos indicado para poner pretextos. —Puedes hacer otro. —ofreció como si se tratara de una excelente proposición y extendió el libro hacia Edd quien, con evidente timidez, tomó el libro sin esperar que Kevin se aprovecharía de eso, empujándolo con fuerza contra los casilleros y acorralándolo contra éstos. —Dame tu resumen, o te juro que te golpearé tan fuerte que ya no podrás hacer una ecuación.

El azabache apretó los ojos con miedo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que estaba mal, la moral estaba tan presente en él, sabía que la culpa le mataría si cedía su resumen, sin embargo, tampoco quería ser brutalmente golpeado por el pelirrojo. Era un debate interno entre sus propias reglas de vida y la supervivencia del más fuerte; él era la presa ahí y, si tenía una pequeña oportunidad de evadir la cacería, lo más razonable sería aceptar ese trato, aun sabiendo que saldría perdiendo.

—E-Está bien… —susurró a duras penas, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. La espalda comenzaba a dolerle por el golpe. Kevin se alejó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro al ver que su plan había funcionado.

Doble D soltó un sollozo de resignación y tomó su mochila para sacar la tarea solicitada, cediéndosela al chico de gorra apenas lo encontró. —T-Toma… No me hagas nada, por favor… —susurró, sintiéndose jodidamente pequeño ante Kevin.

—Es increíble cómo una insignificante hoja me hará aprobar la asignatura, —sonrió victorioso, observando la carpeta que contenía el resumen; sólo necesitaba hacer una portada con sus datos, deshacerse de la portada del nerd y listo. Le dedicó una mirada llena de desdén a Edd. —Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, Doble Dork. —dijo para despedirse, dándose la media vuelta y alejándose por los pasillos.

Edd se quedó estático, se había tragado los deseos inmensos de llorar. Con cada exhalación el miedo iba saliendo de su sistema, regresándole la calma; la escena fue breve, pero lo suficientemente abrumadora para hacerle temblar como gelatina. ¡Pero no era momento de lamentarse! Detestaba ser débil, pero no era un tonto. Agradecía a su inteligencia que enseguida pensó en un plan alternativo para no quedarse con las manos vacías; tal vez había roto su reglamento moral, pero no se quedaría sin entregar el trabajo.

Talló sus ojos con rapidez y abrazó su libro con fuerza, colgándose la mochila de nuevo para correr rumbo al aula. Inclusive olvidó su propuesta de ayudar a sus amigos, por más amable que fuera también podía sentirse ligeramente resentido ya que el accidente fue ocasionado por Eddy, en primer lugar. Faltaban quince minutos para el timbre, tenía tiempo suficiente para escribir otro resumen casi igual de perfecto que el anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Este es un fic que inicié en el 2016 en Wattpad, aunque lamentablemente dejé pausada por casi cuatro años. Ahora que ya tengo la disponibilidad, me he planteado editarla y terminarla, también tomé la decisión de mudarla a esta plataforma, dado las quejas que últimamente hay de Wattpad y porque he recibido buenos comentarios de AO3.
> 
> Si vienes de Wattpad siguiendo "Revenge": ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y la espera!  
> Si eres un nuevo lector que inicia esta locura de fic: ¡Bienvenido y espero sea de tu agrado!
> 
> ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

Afortunadamente a Doble D no le afectó el hecho de haberle "donado" su resumen a Kevin, pues esos quince minutos bastaron para tener otro listo. Agradecía infinitamente su gusto por la lectura. Sólo había un detalle que preocupaba a Edd: el examen trataría del libro. ¿Será que Kevin haya logrado aprenderse algo de su resumen o ni siquiera lo leyó?... Primeramente, ¿por qué se tenía que pensar tanto en aquel que, minutos atrás, le intimidó tanto en los pasillos? ¿Tan noble era que se preocupaba por su agresor? Era un hecho que conocía a Kevin desde la infancia, aunque igual lograba recordar que el desagradable trato también estuvo presente durante esos días. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar divagar en pensamientos inútiles y recuerdos infantiles, debía concentrarse en lo que realmente interesaba: la prueba de Literatura, sin embargo, su curiosidad le terminó obligando a voltear el rostro disimuladamente para mirar al chico de gorra: Traía ambos codos apoyados sobre el pupitre, su cabeza descansaba sobre las palmas de sus manos y fruncía los labios de una manera tan despreocupada, un claro gesto de flojera e irresponsabilidad.

Al parecer Kevin ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de leer el título, ¿si quiera habría mirado su trabajo, aquel en el que tanto se esmeró para terminar en manos de un chico agresivo? Todos sus pensamientos le indignaron ligeramente, «¡Aunque sea muestra un poco de respeto, Kevin!» pensó Edd; todo su esfuerzo se había ido al carajo sin siquiera una pizca de aprecio por parte del pelirrojo. Torció los labios en su sermón mental y regresó la mirada a la pizarra, justo cuando la profesora ingresó al aula un poco apurada por el retraso.

—¡Lamento la demora! ¿Están listos para su examen? —una aplastante negación a modo de bulla fue lo que recibió como respuesta, pero era la maestra, así que no importaba en lo absoluto el disgusto de un grupo de estudiantes. La prueba era necesaria sí o sí. —Bien, ya saben las reglas, aunque de igual forma las anotaré en la pizarra. —explicó mientras escribía las prohibiciones que todos los estudiantes debían respetar: No copiar, no platicar, no tener libros o libretas sobre el pupitre.

En fin, todas esas cosas que ningún compañero realizaba ni se tomaba la molestia de considerar durante la prueba. Claro, todos excepto el pequeño Doble D, que traía todas las reglas tan plasmadas en su persona. Luego de aquella introducción, las hojas fueron repartidas y el examen dio inicio con la normalidad acostumbrada. La prueba transcurrió en un abrumador silencio y en una pesada tensión que rodeaba a todos, menos a Doble D, quien ya pronto culminaría su prueba. Una grata sonrisa se curvaba por su rostro cada que leía una pregunta que le hacía recordar la trama de la novela, esa misma sonrisa se mantenía mientras escribía la respuesta con mucho esmero. Al terminar, Edd buscó a sus compañeros con la mirada para cerciorarse de que iban tan bien como él, pero terminó dándose cuenta de que Ed estaba profundamente dormido sobre su hoja, babeándola, mientras Eddy estiraba el cuello sin disimulo alguno, tratando de copiarle a quien se dejara.

El chico de gorro se reincorporó y alcanzó a apreciar lo común en los exámenes: más chicos copiándose, chicas con las respuestas anotadas en las piernas o donde se pudiera, otros más en la misma situación de Ed. «¿Y Kevin?», su mente le preguntó de inmediato, haciéndole girar el rostro hacia el asiento del chico: el pelirrojo se había retirado la gorra por petición, mejor dicho “amenaza”, de la maestra; tenía la mirada fija sobre el examen, la goma de borrar entre los labios, mordiéndolo con desespero. Tardó algunos segundos en ello hasta que la expresión en su rostro cambió, señal de que al fin había recordado una respuesta, misma que anotó con rapidez sobre su hoja. Aquella escena, junto con esa sonrisa de victoria infantil que Kevin esbozó, fue suficiente para que una sonrisa idiota y enternecida curvara los labios de Doble D. Aquella imagen le hizo albergar la idea de que, tal vez, el pelirrojo sí se tomó la molestia de leer su resumen.

—¡Eddward Marion! —la estrepitosa voz de la profesora le despertó de golpe. La vergüenza que le invadió fue impresionante: se encontraba parado en medio del salón, mirando a Kevin sin disimulo alguno. —¿Ya terminó su examen, joven? —indagó la maestra cuando Edd le prestó atención.

—Eh… Sí… Lo siento. —titubeó con nerviosismo a la par que retomaba el paso con torpeza, pasándose a tropezar durante su trayecto al escritorio y logrando que la concentración del aula se esfumara para dar paso a un coro de risas burlonas, mismas que la maestra comenzó a callar con constantes llamadas de atención.

—Qué idiota. —Aquel insulto, en la rasposa voz de Kevin, fue completamente audible para los oídos de Doble D. Si minutos atrás había sonreído por un acto del pelirrojo, ahora otro acto de él le borró esa sonrisa del rostro, dando paso a un extraño sentimiento de inferioridad. ¿Podía ser tan cruel para juzgarse él mismo por sentir preocupación por un chico como Kevin? No, porque, definitivamente, Edd podía ser bastante ingenuo.

Entregó su examen y salió con prisa del aula; hacer tareas para el chico de gorra no bastaba para que las palabras ofensivas cesaran; le había ayudado, ¿no? ¿No podrían olvidar eso y evitar esa clase de comentarios que, evidentemente, calaban en él sin darse cuenta? Al parecer nada detendría las agresiones que recibía, y le torturaba a sobremanera el hecho de no comprender por qué le dolían tanto los malos tratos de Kevin. De nuevo las memorias de la infancia se repitieron, ¿qué motivos podía tener para detestarle, si es que lo hacía? Peor aún, ¿por qué continuaba considerándolo como una especie de compañero? Todas esas ideas fueron suficientes para causarle una jaqueca.

* * *

El examen de Literatura había cobrado demasiadas víctimas, o al menos eso saltaba a la vista con dar un paso al interior de la cafetería. Los murmullos habituales del lugar se reducían a lastimeros lamentos respecto a las respuestas que, luego de revisar el libro o comentar las respuestas con otros, descubrían que eran erróneas. Doble D ingresó a la cafetería demasiado tranquilo a comparación de Eddy, quien le seguía sin mucho ánimo. Ed, por su parte, parecía aún no estar consciente de la situación.

—Esa prueba ha sido la muerte misma. —exhaló Eddy con pesadez mientras se desplomaba sobre una de las mesas. —Quisiera poder evitar que los detestables maestros realizaran tan molestas pruebas.

—¿Prueba de qué? —cuestionó Ed mirándolos con extrañeza.

—El examen que presentamos en la primera hora, Ed. —explicó Doble D mientras tomaba asiento. —Chicos, la prueba no era realmente complicada, el problema es que no tuvieron la responsabilidad de siquiera abrir el libro, mejor dicho… ¿Lo consiguieron?

—La profesora es la que no tuvo la responsabilidad de entregarnos el libro, no sé en qué pensaba al mandarnos a la biblioteca para buscarlo. —se quejó Eddy de nueva cuenta, volteando toda la responsabilidad que, evidentemente, era únicamente de ellos.

—Ahora que dices "biblioteca" —añadió Doble D con esa frescura característica en él después de un examen. El dolor de cabeza de minutos atrás parecía haberse disipado. —Debo devolver el libro lo más pronto posible para poder prestar otro. —la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fue enorme. Tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro. —Nos vemos en el salón, chicos. Mi almuerzo de hoy será un buen libro. —se despidió con la mano antes de echarse a correr.

—No entiendo cómo Doble D puede leer tanto... ¡si es tan aburrido! —bufó Eddy mientras le miraba marcharse.

—Tan aburrido como ustedes, idiotas. —una voz se dejó escuchar, era Kevin que se acercaba a la mesa de ambos chicos desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

—Hola, estimado Kevin... ¿qué te trae por esta humilde mesa? —preguntó Eddy de inmediato, fingiendo toda la educación del mundo para no recibir una buena golpiza.

—Cállate, imbécil. Lo que menos deseo es una charla con los perdedores de la escuela. —amenazó y golpeó ambas palmas de la mano sobre la mesa, clavando una penetrante mirada sobre Eddy. —Lo que me interesa… ¿Dónde está el nerd de Doble D?

—¿Doble D? —Eddy fingió demencia.

—¡Se fue a comer hojas! —exclamó Ed entre tontas risas.

—Claro, es que le ha entrado a la moda esa de ser... adicto a la hierba. —secundó el líder, tratando de ayudar a su amigo, aunque todo parecía una escena improvisada que le evidenciaba aún más la situación.

—No me traten de ver la cara de idiota, par de retrasados. Ahora díganme: ¿Dónde demonios está el Cabeza de Calcetín? —el ceño se frunció más. —O me dicen, o les hago lo que pretendo hacerle a él. —amenazó de nuevo.

—¡Está en la biblioteca! —soltó Eddy de inmediato, apretando los ojos de tal sólo imaginar el recibir los golpes que iban destinos a su amigo. —Fue a devolver el libro que sirvió para la prueba de Literatura.

—Excelente, tontos. —se incorporó a la par que curvaba una media sonrisa. —Pero ni crean que se salvarán de una golpiza. —dijo antes de propinarle un buen zape a ambos. —Nos vemos a la salida, tarados.

Kevin se dirigió de manera calmada hacia la biblioteca, tardándose un poco en su camino por los pasillos para evitar tener que ingresar a tal detestable lugar, además de que sería una real vergüenza para él ser visto en ese nefasto sitio. Al llegar, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar, Doble D no requería tanto sacrificio de su parte como para entrar a aquel sitio sólo por él. Así que se mantuvo cerca de la biblioteca, apoyando la espalda sobre un casillero mientras contemplaba el umbral. La puerta se abrió al fin, dejando salir a un sonriente Doble D con un libro nuevo entre los brazos.

Kevin sonrió con malicia y esperó a que Edd se alejara por el pasillo, comenzando a seguirlo con sigilo, cosa que el pelinegro no detectó. Cuando visualizó al chico de gorro cerca de los baños, aceleró el paso para poder atraparle por el cuello con un brazo y cubriéndole la boca con el otro para evitar que Edd pegara un grito.

—Haz silencio y haz lo que te digo... o te irá muy mal. —le murmuró con voz ronca cerca de la oreja, apretándole con mayor fuerza. Edd apretó los ojos y pasó saliva, asintiendo repetidas veces con temor.

A pesar de que Kevin había recibido una afirmativa, no soltó a Doble D por desconfianza a que escapara y, sosteniéndole de esa forma, lo jaló al interior de los baños, metiéndose con él en uno de los cubículos y colocando el seguro.

—Te soltaré, no te atrevas a gritar o juro que remojaré tu espantosa cara en el inodoro... y créeme que no será uno limpio. —amenazó de nuevo para reafirmar su autoridad. Doble D asintió con desespero nuevamente y se alejó lo más que pudo apenas fue soltado.

—¿Qu-Qué ne-necesitas Kev-Kevin? —los tartamudeos de Edd fueron más evidentes al tratar de hablar en voz baja. Su cuerpo temblaba a causa de unos pequeños espasmos mientras sus brazos seguían aferrados al libro que sostenía.

—He conseguido el examen de Física de mañana, pero me faltan las respuestas. —comentó con naturalidad.

—¿C-Cómo hiciste e-eso? —murmuró Edd alarmado al saber que el chico de gorra había roto una de las preciadas reglas estudiantiles. ¿Cómo había logrado eso? La prueba de Física era una de las más importantes para el curso… ¿Para qué le necesitaba? Debía tener suficiente con el hecho de tener el examen de una manera ilegal y prohibida.

—Los detalles no importan, tarado. Irás a mi casa y resolverás el examen para mí, ¿entendiste? —completó Kevin.

—P-Pero... no puedo hacer eso... e-es contra las reglas... —expuso Edd de inmediato, negando un par de veces.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —ordenó con un golpazo a la puerta. —No te estoy preguntando si quieres, te estoy diciendo que harás esa estúpida prueba para mí. Necesito aprobar todas las asignaturas y tú eres el más adecuado para ayudarme con eso, ¿no crees? —le sonrió, como si aquella plática fuera una charla común entre amigos. —Debo decir que fuiste de gran ayuda para la prueba de hoy, así que podrías agradecerme por considerarte a ti para esto.

—P-pero... ¿no sería mejor ayudarte a estudiar? —trató de persuadirle. —Soy un excelente maestro y tengo muchos ejerci...

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez! —exclamó Kevin ya harto. —Ya te dije lo que harás y lo harás sin ninguna queja. Detesto tus frases llenas de rodeos y buenas intenciones. Si tuviera alguna intención de aprender algo, ¿no crees que hubiera hecho algo hace mucho? Sólo quiero las respuestas.

Edd frunció los labios para evitar decir algo, el mohín era un claro indicio de que podría echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Por supuesto que quería continuar alegando e insistiendo en persuadir a Kevin de que aceptara estudiar con él; ¿quién quería reprobar una asignatura? ¡Nadie! Pero, de esa manera… De nuevo el cargo de consciencia le golpeaba el pecho. A pesar de que no quería aceptar esa deshonesta propuesta, su silencio fue suficiente respuesta.

—Bien. Nos veremos a la salida, te estaré esperando para irnos en mi motocicleta. —habló el pelirrojo más tranquilo.

—¿Mo-Motocicleta? —aquello le hizo empalidecer.

—Pobre de ti si me dejas plantado, porque haré que pases tus vacaciones postrado en una silla de ruedas. —señaló mientras se acercaba al rostro de Doble D, este sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, sintiendo un ardor subirle por el estómago. — ¿Entendiste?

—S-Sí... —respondió Edd.

Lo siguiente que Doble D escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, un abrumador silencio le rodeó hasta que un sollozo se abrió paso entre sus labios. Esta vez no se pudo contener. Colocó el seguro de nueva cuenta, apoyó la espalda sobre la puerta del cubículo y se dejó resbalar, quedando sentado sobre el frío piso mientras los sollozos le cerraban la garganta.

—No llores… no llores… —se repitió con la voz cortada mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas. No quería ser un cobarde, suficiente tenía con sentirse indefenso frente a Kevin. Cubrió su rostro con el libro y dejó que el llanto fluyera sin filtro de por medio. Quería soltarlo todo, que las molestas lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta se fueran por el desagüe del baño.

Se tuvo que aguantar todo el dolor, porque la impotencia dolía en demasía. Y vaya qué dolía. No había una tortura tan cruel como el ser maltratado por alguien que, a pesar de todo, no podía odiar.

Quizá Edd poseía un corazón tan puro que era incapaz de sentir semejante sentimiento, o era el simple hecho de que se trataba de Kevin. Sea cual sea la respuesta, el sufrimiento era difícil de sobrellevar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Detallazo el quitarle la bicicleta a Kevin y darle una moto, eh! JAJAJA.
> 
> ¡Espero les guste y muchísimas gracias por leerme! ♥
> 
> —Kisa.


	3. Chapter 3

El resto del día transcurrió con una lentitud tortuosa para Edd, el chico de gorro apenas podía con su preocupación de saber qué haría para evitar la tragedia tan fatídica que le esperaba a la salida. Emitió un suspiro y volteó el rostro en busca de Kevin, justo al momento en que el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza. Ambas miradas chocaron. La expresión en el rostro de Kevin fue indescifrable. Edd parpadeó sin alejar los orbes del chico de gorra y, por primera vez, el pelirrojo no dijo nada para molestarle. Sólo se miraron hasta que el timbre sonó, marcando el fin de la clase y el inicio de otra. Menos mal que sería la última materia: matemáticas.

Kevin le hizo una señal a Nazz, a lo que ella se levantó con prisa, tomó su mochila y se la colgó. Para el pelirrojo, era muy normal saltarse la última clase. Y en el último par de meses Nazz se había vuelto una cómplice en aquella travesura. No comprendía la amistad entre ellos, si es que era eso lo que orillaba a la chica a saltarse las clases; ella era la segunda mejor calificación del grupo junto con él, ¡y sacrificaba su esfuerzo por alguien como Kevin! Edd compartía la decepción que los mismos profesores expresaban en voz alta al notar la ausencia de Nazz y Kevin.

Doble D, sobre su asiento, sólo pudo contemplar a Kevin hasta que este pasó por su lado. —No se te olvide nuestro encuentro. —le murmuró mientras tomaba la orilla del gorro, haciendo el ademán de quitárselo. Doble D sólo pudo llevar ambas manos a su cabeza, aferrándose al gorro mientras asentía frenéticamente. Kevin se marchó del aula junto con Nazz.

—Hey, amigo... —le llamó Eddy desde su asiento. —Estás muerto.

Edd le dedicó una mirada asesina. —No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, pero sí debería recordarte que si estoy metido en esto es por tu culpa. —le reclamó, mirándole con una molestia que se esfumó en unos segundos. —Lo siento, Eddy. —suspiró mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre el pupitre. A pesar de que el resentimiento por parte del azabache era genuino, no podía culpar directamente a Eddy. Era su amigo, además quería pensar que Kevin terminaría jodiéndole la existencia con o sin alguien de por medio. Eddy guardó silencio, era suficiente ver la actitud de Doble D para saber que, lo que menos necesitaba, eran comentarios del mal gusto que le hundieran aún más en la miseria.

La maestra asomó por la puerta y todos guardaron silencio, dando comienzo a la clase. El buen rendimiento escolar de Doble D no se vio afectado a pesar de toda la preocupación y la tensión que le atormentaba en aquel momento; quizá hasta la clase misma era el escape perfecto para el caos que se desataba dentro de su cabeza. El timbre marcó el fin del día escolar, los alumnos se arremolinaron con prisa en el umbral, mientras los Ed's se quedaban en el aula.

—¿No piensas salir, Doble D? —le preguntó Eddy, esta vez expresó cierta preocupación en la voz.

—Tengo miedo. —confesó Edd, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ya había guardado todas sus pertenencias en su mochila y se sostenía a ésta para no flaquear.

—¡Vamos Eddy! —le llamó Ed, emitiendo una risa.

—Entonces nos vamos. —añadió Eddy mientras caminaba a la puerta, Edd se quedó en su sitio. —Hey, cabeza de calcetín. —le llamó. El susodicho levantó el rostro. —Intenta salir por otra puerta, la del gimnasio o la de la cafetería.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó los labios de Edd. —Gracias, pelos necios. —se encogió en hombros y aguardó a que sus amigos se vayan para levantarse y salir corriendo del aula, esta vez trataría de escapar, aunque fuera un plan exclusivamente de cobardes, prefería ser una gallina a tener que darle las respuestas a Kevin y romper con ello su código moral. Sus acelerados pasos resonaron por los vacíos pasillos, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de pasar a su casillero, sólo importaba encontrar una salida alternativa.

Doble D amaba los lunes, sin embargo, el destino se había puesto la labor de hacer que los odiara pues, definitivamente, ese día iba de mal en peor: la puerta del gimnasio estaba cerrada, la cafetería también pues el conserje había comenzado a limpiar y la salida de emergencia estaba bloqueada por fuera. Vaciló por los pasillos para matar tiempo, suspirando resignado al darse cuenta que no podía quedarse para siempre dentro de las instalaciones escolares. Así que, sin más preámbulo, se dirigió a la salida.

* * *

—Oye, Kevin. Creo que Edd ya se fue a casa, deberíamos hacer lo mismo. Incluso sus amigos tontos ya se fueron. —comentó una aburrida Nazz, sentada sobre uno de los peldaños de la escalera de salida. —O mejor vamos a mi casa, mis padres no están.

—¿Puedes guardar silencio, Nazz? —ordenó Kevin, quien ya estaba más que enojado al imaginar que el debilucho de Doble D le había dejado plantado. Se encontraba apoyado sobre el barandal, mirando firmemente la salida para ver si el chico asomaba mientras su motocicleta descansaba sobre la banqueta.

—Entonces creo que ya es momento de que me vaya. —añadió torciendo los labios y levantándose de su asiento en un acto desesperado para llamar la atención de Kevin.

—Ya era hora. —respondió el pelirrojo. —No sé por qué te quedaste conmigo, a menos que esperes que te pase las respuestas que Doble Dork me dé.

—¿Acaso no lo harás? —Kevin negó. — ¡Eres un malagradecido! Apenas te consigo una foto del examen para ayudarte y me pagas con esto. Me arriesgué demasiado.

Kevin le dirigió una fría mirada. —Yo no te pedí que buscaras el examen, tú me lo ofreciste. ¿Querías que te pagara el favorcito? Para la próxima dime qué quieres a cambio, porque nunca te agradeceré un favor por iniciativa. Es un dar para recibir, si no lo aplicas la tonta ingenua eres tú.

La chica quedó perpleja ante los comentarios tan hirientes de Kevin. Llevaba tiempo haciendo de todo para ganar su corazón, había sacrificado sus excelentes calificaciones y hasta se había atrevido a robar la prueba de Física para él, arriesgándose a un reporte o suspensión, pero al parecer dentro de Kevin no existía un corazón que ganar.

—No sé qué esperas de mí, Nazz, pero sea lo que sea, no te lo daré porque no me nace hacer algo lindo por ti. Acepto tu compañía porque siempre estás ahí, insistiendo y buscando entrometerte donde no te llamo ni te necesito. Pero no lo consideres como un acto que yo deba agradecer de alguna forma. —soltó Kevin en un discurso honesto.

Un incómodo silencio les cubrió a ambos, menos mal que no tardaron mucho con esa tensión a cuestas pues la imagen de Doble D hizo su aparición por el umbral. Avanzó hacia Kevin con pasos entorpecidos, la mirada perdida por los suelos y el cuerpo amenazándole con ponerse a temblar.

—Llegas tarde. —soltó Kevin con sequedad.

—L-Lo siento... tu ausencia en la última clase me hizo imaginar que estarías ocupado con... —la tímida mirada chocó con la chica que aún seguía ahí, la expresión en su rostro mostraba que algo andaba mal. —O-Ocupado con Nazz. —terminó su oración.

—Nazz no tiene nada que hacer aquí, ¿verdad? De hecho, ya estaba por irse. —levantó un poco el mentón, observando a la susodicha con superioridad. —Te creeré esa tonta excusa que me diste, aunque sé que es una mentira. Supongo que intentaste zafarte de nuestro trato, ¡pero no te preocupes! No te cobraré por hacerme esperar, sólo porque realmente necesito esas respuestas pronto. —el pelirrojo caminó hacia su motocicleta y la tomó, descolgando el único casco que tenía para lanzárselo a Doble D.

Ni una palabra, ni una mirada, Kevin la ignoró de la manera más humillante. El casco fue recibido por los torpes brazos de Edd. La opresión en el pecho fue insoportable para Nazz, haciendo que huyera del lugar de una forma bastante dramática desde la perspectiva de Kevin, quien sonrió satisfecho una vez que estuvieron solos por fin.

—Chicas, ya sabes lo chillonas que son. —comentó a Edd. —Vamos entonces. —le llamó, montando la motocicleta y esperando a que el otro hiciera lo mismo.

—Pr-Preferiría ir caminando. —objetó Doble D de inmediato.

—No seas tarado, súbete de una jodida vez. —ordenó. —Tienes el casco, además. Ni que fuera un asco conduciendo.

—N-No... —negó Doble D sobre su sitio, sintiendo que empequeñecía frente a los ojos de Kevin. Se aferró al casco que sostenía y apretó los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Temía ser golpeado en aquel momento, y esa idea fue la misma que cruzó por la cabeza de Kevin. El pelirrojo le contempló, los leves temblores sobre el cuerpo ajeno le hicieron reaccionar. La expresión en el rostro de Nazz fue un disfrute visual para su ego, pero la imagen que Doble D le daba le causó algo diferente. Le conmovió. Le hacía ver que realmente podía tenerle pavor al viajar en motocicleta.

—Vale, entonces no vayamos a mi casa. —soltó en un murmuro y desvió el rostro.

Edd abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le miró, tratando de descifrar si aquello era una cruel broma. La seriedad en el rostro ajeno le dio la respuesta. —¿Hablas en serio? —susurró el chico de gorro. —Sé que te gusta bromear y, tomando en cuenta mi miedo a las motocicletas, creo que no sería correcto que jugaras con esa clase de…

—Haz silencio o cambiaré de opinión. —gruñó mientras le dedicaba una mala cara. Doble D decidió callar por su bienestar físico. —He escuchado que la biblioteca se mantiene abierta hasta tarde.

—E-Estás en lo cierto, la mantienen abierta para las tareas e investigaciones de los estudiantes. —murmuró con cierto temor. Trataba de disimular el enorme alivio que le ocasionó el hecho de que Kevin haya cedido ante él.

El pelirrojo se bajó de la motocicleta y se acercó a Edd para tomar el casco de regreso. —Espérame, la llevaré de vuelta al estacionamiento. —habló antes de alejarse, Doble D afirmó.

Una vez de regreso, caminó hacia Doble D y le hizo una seña para que comenzaran a avanzar. Ambos ingresaron al colegio de nueva cuenta, las zancadas que Kevin daba al caminar no eran nada comparadas con los pasos apresurados que Edd daba para no quedarse atrás. Para la suerte de Kevin, la biblioteca estaba vacía a esa hora, aunque en realidad la biblioteca estaba vacía casi siempre. La bibliotecaria tampoco se encontraba frente a su escritorio. El pelirrojo se sintió expuesto en aquel terrorífico sitio, y agradecía infinitamente el hecho de que nadie podría verle o sufriría una de las burlas más épicas del curso. Doble D se dirigió a una de las mesas más escondidas entre los estantes de libros, se movía con una libertad que el pelirrojo envidiaba; se sentía burlado por aquel tonto cabeza de calcetín.

Se sentaron frente a frente, en compañía de un abrumador e incómodo silencio. —¿M-Me prestas el examen? —se animó a hablar Doble D.

Kevin torció los labios y tomó su mochila, comenzando a revisar su interior hasta sacar una libreta de cubierta roja, completamente tatuada de garabatos y dibujos sin sentido. Buscó la hoja indicada y se la extendió. —Me consiguieron la foto del examen, sólo fue cosa de copiarlo. —explicó con la mirada fija en otro punto.

Edd asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba la hoja, observándola detenidamente; en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de quebrantar su preciada moral, pero si no lo hacía, Kevin quebrantaría su rostro a golpes. Levantó la mirada a observar al chico de gorra, posando los orbes sobre el examen. Fingía leer la hoja mientras meditaba en una solución que evitara la ruptura de una regla. ¿Tanta era la confianza que Kevin le depositaba que, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, él creería que es la correcta? Al parecer sí. Edd bien podía colocar todas las respuestas incorrectas y Kevin no se daría cuenta de eso hasta la entrega de resultados, aunque eso significaba una golpiza segura cuando el pelirrojo descubriera su “trampa”.

—Empecemos. —murmuró mientras sacaba su calculadora y un lápiz, comenzando a resolver el examen de manera errónea. Los orbes se posaban con timidez sobre el pelirrojo, cerciorándose de que este no se diera cuenta del malévolo plan que llevaba a cabo.

Doble D era un joven tan noble, que le afectaba internamente el hecho de estar engañando a Kevin de esa manera, la mano temblaba a cada número que colocaba, sus instintos pedían a gritos resolver correctamente el examen, sin embargo, hizo todo lo posible para callar esa molesta voz.

—Y-Ya está… —murmuró y le extendió de nueva cuenta la libreta. —No es nada complicado, sólo es cuestión de que memorices o encuentres la manera de escribir todo tal y como te lo puse, porque en una asignatura tan exacta como la Física, es necesario que el proceso esté perfectamente hecho. Si te equivocas en un número, la profesora se dará cuenta de que has copiado. —le previno, guardando todas sus cosas con una desesperación que no podía ocultar.

—Excelente, Doble Dork. —dijo Kevin, tomando la libreta y observando el montonal de números y signos que apenas lograba comprender. —Espero todo esté bien, idiota. Si repruebo el examen, me encargaré de hacerte aún más desdichado.

—No son necesarias las amenazas, Kevin. —se encogió en hombros. —¿Alguna vez te he fallado? No te he dado razones para desconfiar.

—Pero tampoco me has dado razones para confiar en ti, imbécil. —amenazó y se levantó de su asiento, colgándose la mochila sobre el hombro. Hizo una señal en despedida y se dio la vuelta, buscando la salida de la biblioteca.

Doble D se hundió sobre su asiento, deseando que la tierra le tragara en ese mismo momento. El corazón le golpeteaba el pecho con ímpetu, la respiración se había agitado en un santiamén; elevó la diestra y la contempló, aún no podía asimilar lo que acaba de hacer: acababa de entregarle las respuestas incorrectas a Kevin. Llevó la palma a darse un golpe sobre la frente, emitiendo un alargado suspiro.

—Eres todo un idiota, Doble D… de verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercer capítulo y sigue siendo lunes.
> 
> Mira nada más esa trama bieeeeeeeen lenta.
> 
> ¡Dos capítulos de una vez por si se me olvida actualizar!


	4. Chapter 4

Ese lunes había sido el más largo y estresante para Doble D: había tenido que dar su tarea para recuperar el libro que prestó en la biblioteca, fue acorralado en el baño y amenazado para responder el examen de Física. El Edd "valiente" tuvo la osadía de realizar mal todos los procedimientos, con el riesgo de que Kevin le propinara una de las mejores golpizas cuando obtuviera sus resultados. La cabeza de Edd fue un completo caos durante la noche, entre pensamientos arrepentidos, recordatorios morales y súplicas de todo tipo. Ya no había vuelta de hoja, lo hecho estaba más que hecho, sólo le faltaba esperar a las aplastantes y dolorosas consecuencias.

El martes transcurrió con una tranquilidad irreal. Las primeras clases pasaron con rapidez y serenidad, sin ninguna amenaza de Kevin pues se encontraba demasiado ocupado por el examen. Se le notó ocupado durante las primeras clases, al parecer se concentró de lleno en memorizar cada respuesta del examen. Doble D, en cambio, sufría la consecuencia de un insomnio; la cabeza descansaba sobre el pupitre, con la mirada perdida por la ventana. Conciliar el sueño por la noche se le hizo imposible.

El timbre del recreo se dejó escuchar y los pasillos se encontraron repletos de jóvenes que se dirigían a la cafetería. Kevin se levantó de su asiento, aguardando a que todos se fueran para poder salir pues prefería pasearse por los pasillos cuando este se encontraba vacío.

—Hey, Kevin. —le llamó una voz. El susodicho volteó, dándose cuenta que se trataba de Nazz. —Necesito hablar contigo, es importante.

—Te escucho. —respondió a secas y continuó caminando, esperando a que la chica le siguiera.

—Se trata de... lo que ocurrió ayer. —comenzó ella, se le notaba un tanto inquieta.

—Ya te dije que no te pasaré las respuestas de examen.

Nazz frunció el ceño. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que había callado, un comentario de esa calaña no le caía bien en lo absoluto. —No necesito tus tontas respuestas, puedo responder la prueba por mi cuenta y conseguir una buena calificación. —le reclamó, plantándose como correspondía frente a Kevin. Él detuvo su andar, quedándose a unos metros de la puerta de la cafetería. Hizo una señal con el rostro, pidiendo a Nazz que siguiera hablando, le daría la oportunidad de soltar aquello que a simple vista ya se notaba. —Me gustas. —soltó la chica al fin. La mirada firme clavada sobre los orbes del pelirrojo, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y los labios fruncidos. —He hecho de todo para poder estar contigo: bajé mi rendimiento académico, falté a varias clases con tal de fugarme contigo, me he burlado de los mismos chicos de los que te burlas... he sacrificado mucho por ti, Kevin. —le miró de manera suplicante.

—¿Y qué esperas? —cuestionó él sin inmutarse por la confesión que acababa de recibir. Tampoco era un tonto como para no pensar en esa posibilidad, no era algo “normal” que, de repente, tuviera a una chica encima a todo momento y en todo lugar. Al menos por fin podrían poner las cartas sobre la mesa y aclarar todo.

—Bueno… —pasó saliva. —Sólo quiero decir lo que siento, Kevin. Yo no tengo problema en dejar lo que antes te mencioné… —continuó. Estaba yendo hacia un tramo peligroso al decir aquello. ¿Tan enamorada estaba que podría dejarlo todo por él? —Quiero confesarlo, sí, pero también quiero saber qué piensas al respecto.

—¿Al respecto? Pff. —Kevin negó, riendo brevemente. —Dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos al grano. Dime qué mierda esperas de mí, Nazz. Me dices que has hecho de todo para estar conmigo y que estás dispuesta a dar más, ¿para qué? ¿Esperas que te mire a los ojos? —se acercó a ella, susurrando la última pregunta. Ella simplemente retrocedió y chocó contra una de las paredes. —¿Esperas que te mire de la manera más dulce posible y que susurre contra tus labios que deseaba esto con locura? —una retorcida sonrisa curvó sus labios al seguir con el hiriente discurso. Acercó más su rostro, alcanzando a sentir la respiración agitada de la chica. —¿Quieres que tome todo aquello que me ofreces y te dé mi amor a cambio?

Las mejillas coloreadas, la mirada confundida y los labios entreabiertos en busca de alguna palabra coherente para responder. —Y-Yo... —logró titubear Nazz al fin. Estaba con las mejillas totalmente coloreadas, mirándole con confusión; entreabrió los labios y buscó emitir palabra alguna para responder, pero nada coherente surgió de sus labios más que tartamudeos. Esos tartamudeos que Kevin tanto detestaba.

—¿Esperas que el chico malo se transforme en un príncipe porque la chica del cuento le ama tanto que incluso cambió por él? —la realidad la golpeó con guante blanco. Kevin se separó. —Lamento decepcionarte, pero este no es un jodido cuento de hadas ni una de esas películas juveniles donde todo es posible. Las cosas no serán como deseas, quizá tú cambiaste por mí, pero no esperes que los demás hagan lo mismo que tú.

Nazz estaba tan avergonzada que ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Su corazón no podía aliviarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir: galopaba emocionado por la cercanía de Kevin, pero a la vez se iba quebrando con lentitud a causa de las palabras hirientes.

—No siento lo mismo por ti. —añadió Kevin, por si aún no comprendía sus palabras. —Y déjame decirte que aquello de cambiar por otra persona es… Tan jodidamente patético, eh. Las cosas no funcionan así y menos si quieres hablar de amor.

El corazón se le terminó de romper. Cerró los ojos mientras las frías lágrimas comenzaban a recorrerle las mejillas. Apretó los labios para aprisionar aquellos traicioneros sollozos que amenazaban con hacer acto de aparición. Kevin la contempló en silencio mientras se regocijaba, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Era una real lástima que ese rechazo no haya sido público, pero bastaba con que un par de ojos chismosos hayan sido testigos para que la noticia corriera como pólvora. El pelirrojo disfrutó del espectáculo privado por algunos momentos más, luego continuó el paso hacia la cafetería.

Unos pasos más adelante el semblante cambió. Al menos podía verse libre de la siempre molesta presencia de Nazz. Aquello de cambiar o fingir ser alguien diferente era algo que cabreaba a Kevin; aceptó la presencia de la chica en espera de darle una especie de lección. Él no cambiaría por nadie y menos por una persona que fingiera lo que no es. Afortunadamente, el penoso momento sólo era indicio de que al fin ambos dejaron sus máscaras a un lado y cada quien continuaría con sus asuntos; tal como debió ser siempre.

* * *

—Edd, amigo, ¡luces realmente mal! —soltó Eddy mientras contemplaba al chico de gorro, quien descansaba la cabeza sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería.

—No son necesarios los cumplidos, Eddy. —se quejó Doble D antes de soltar un alargado bostezo. —Me resultó imposible conciliar el sueño, creo que he tomado una de las peores decisiones de mi vida que me traerá una terrible consecuencia.

—¿Acaso mataste a alguien, Doble D?

—Algo similar o peor. —aclaró mientras suspiraba. —He preparado mi propia muerte a manos de las despiadadas garras de Kevin. —sus dos amigos le miraron completamente confundidos.

—Ya, en serio. Sabes que puedes contarnos, ¿qué es lo que ocurrió ayer con Kevin? —preguntó Eddy sin ninguna pizca de burla en la voz; al contrario, ahora lucía lo bastante serio.

—Él consiguió fotografías del examen de Física y me pidió que lo resolviera para podérselo aprender y aprobar la asignatura, pero… Ah. —suspiró agobiado, sosteniéndose del gorro en un ademán de arrancárselo por la preocupación. —Fui un idiota, tuve miedo de formar parte de esa estafa y respondí todo de manera errónea.

—¿Err… qué? —Eddy le miró extrañado.

—¡La letra R! —exclamó Ed.

—Le resolví todo mal. Reprobará, sabrá que es mi culpa y tomará venganza con sus propias manos. —explicó, clavando su suplicante mirada en la de su amigo. Eddy enarcó una ceja, completamente sorprendido por el osado acto de su compañero. Abrió la boca para dar una respuesta, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas. —No es necesario que digas algo, Eddy. —añadió Doble D mientras se encogía en hombros. —No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando lo hice, quise hacerme el valiente y mantener intacto mi código moral sin pensar en las consecuencias. —murmuró decaído, emitiendo un suspiro. Él era su propio verdugo. —Cualquier intento de hacerme sentir mejor sólo logrará que me sienta aún más miserable.

El timbre del fin del receso se dejó escuchar, un timbre que significaba el principio de la catástrofe para Edd. Eddy le miró ligeramente preocupado, sabía que sus palabras no ayudarían ni un poco a su amigo, así que decidió darle su espacio, llevándose a Ed con él. Doble D exhaló un alargado suspiro y se armó de valor, reincorporándose para seguir los pasos de sus amigos y así regresar al salón. Todos ingresaron al aula para poder dar comienzo al tan temido examen de Física. A pesar de la seriedad de la prueba, algunos cuchicheos se levantaban entre los estudiantes, el rumor del rechazo de Nazz comenzaba a propagarse como una plaga.

El ajetreo previo al examen transcurrió como de costumbre: las reglas, las amenazas, las posibles consecuencias, el llamado de atención a Kevin para que se retirara la gorra y el sepulcral silencio que les cayó encima apenas el examen dio inicio. Los primeros en terminar fueron Edd y Nazz; a pesar del temor creciente dentro su pecho, logró resolver los problemas de la prueba con total normalidad. Definitivamente, el estudio era un escape y un pedacito de paz para Edd; el ojo del huracán o tal vez la calma antes de la tormenta.

El chico de gorro decidió merodear por los pasillos antes de esconderse en su preciada biblioteca. Justo iba a llegar a su destino, cuando visualizó a Nazz entrando a la dirección. No pudo evitar extrañarse pues sabía del comportamiento ejemplar de la chica, sin contar los deslices que había dado a causa de la mala influencia de Kevin. Decidió no profundizar en temas que no le incumbían y continuó el tramo a la biblioteca, necesitaba distraerse o se arrancaría los cabellos si continuaba imaginando los fatídicos y posibles escenarios que se desatarían a causa de su error.

* * *

—Eso que dices es una acusación muy delicada, Nazz. —le dijo la trabajadora social. — ¿Estás segura de que Kevin robó el examen de Física?

—Muy segura. —afirmó. —Es cuestión de revisarle el móvil y encontrará las fotos.

—¿Fotos de qué? ¿Las has visto acaso? —continuó ahondando la mayor.

Nazz desvió la mirada, disfrazar la verdad sería más difícil de lo que imaginó. —Está bien. —soltó resignada. —No sé cómo le hizo, pero Kevin logró tomarle unas fotos a la prueba y me pidió que lo resolviera. Me negué.

La trabajadora social le miró dudosa, asintiendo en señal de que continuara su historia, sin embargo, Nazz ya no continuó con su acusación.

—¿Es cierto lo que me cuentas? —le cuestionó de nueva cuenta. —En dado caso que lo de las fotografías sea verdad, ¿cómo consiguió Kevin las respuestas entonces? —Nazz frunció los labios, el nerviosismo amenazaba con echar su plan de venganza por la borda. —¿Sabes quién le pasó las respuestas a Kevin? Dímelo, por favor.

Nazz estaba decidida a cobrarse el daño que Kevin le había ocasionado. Si ella había sacrificado tanto para no obtener nada a cambio, lo menos que ese patán merecía era reprobar y pagar por la trampa que estaba cometiendo aun eso significara mentir sobre sus propias malas acciones pasadas. No obstante, no quería afectar a Doble D en el proceso; él era un chico agradable, amable, atento y sumamente inteligente. Además de que no tenía nada de culpa en todo ese asunto entre ella y Kevin. Su preocupada mirada se posó sobre la trabajadora social, quien le observaba detenidamente. Detuvo aquellos pensamientos que le impedían desquitarse del chico que le rompió el corazón.

No quería ser injusta, pero ya estaba ahí, frente a la trabajadora social, y cualquier paso en falso revelaría la verdad, arrastrándola a ella también al castigo. Luego de meditarlo tanto lo decidió: lo haría. ¡Claro que lo haría! Kevin debía pagar por sus lágrimas, era una verdadera lástima que Doble D estuviera involucrado en todo ello.

«Lo siento, Edd» pensó antes de dar el tiro de gracia: —Fue Eddward Marion.


	5. Chapter 5

Cursaba el miércoles apenas y ya parecía que las vacaciones estaban comenzando. Un ambiente de tranquilidad se dejaba sentir por la escuela: los exámenes habían terminado y los proyectos ya estaban entregados. Las aulas se encontraban libres de profesores, los alumnos sólo aguardaban los tan anhelados resultados: Quién reprobó, quién fue la mejor calificación, quién repetiría el año.

En las canchas se llevaba a cabo un partido de soccer donde el equipo de Kevin llevaba la delantera, el pelirrojo era un chico privilegiado para los deportes. Era un buen anotador en el futbol americano, la fuerza de su patada había conseguido varios goles en el soccer y realizaba canastas impresionantes en basquetbol, incluso en el voleibol era bastante diestro a pesar de que todavía estaba aprendiendo a jugar. Mientras tanto Ed, Edd y Eddy se encontraban en la cafetería, planeando su primera estafa del verano.

—¡Venderemos limonada! —declaró Eddy.

—No creo que sea factible, Eddy. —objetó Doble D —Necesitamos comprar los ingredientes, tenemos el riesgo de que no obtengamos ninguna ganancia.

—Ya encontraremos la manera de ganar mucho. Primero: Utilizaremos agua de la manguera...

—Eso quebranta las normas de higiene de un establecimiento de alimentos. —intervino Edd, poniendo una mueca de asco.

—No venderemos comida, tonto... Dah. —trató de continuar, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido. Ahora no se trataba de Doble D.

—¡Resultados de Física! —exclamó Rolf al momento de cruzar el umbral. —¡Ya están los resultados de Física! —repitió antes de irse corriendo, pregonando las buenas nuevas por todos los pasillos del colegio.

Edd empalideció. Al parecer, el momento de la matanza había llegado. —Dejaremos nuestros negocios para la siguiente junta. —informó Eddy mientras se levantaba, Doble D se mantuvo en su sitio. — ¿No vendrás, Cabeza de Calcetín? —le cuestionó.

—Yo paso... —murmuró realmente preocupado. —No es por presumir, pero de ante mano ya sé que aprobé. —A Edd no le gustaba alardear de sus propias notas, pero en esa ocasión, no le quedó más remedio que utilizar esa excusa que sonaba tan soberbia a sus oídos.

Eddy torció los labios al recordar el incidente y al imaginar lo que le esperaba al pobre chico. —Ve a esconderte. —le aconsejó. —Puedo pasar con a control escolar y decirle a alguno de los prefectos que te has ido porque te sientes mal, de todas formas, ya ningún profesor está dando clases. —añadió, esperando que Doble D no explotara por el hecho de que le estaba pidiendo que cometiera algo que iba en contra de su ética.

Edd asintió bastante desorientado, haría caso a lo dicho por el más bajo sólo por el hecho de que su moral estaba jodidamente aterrada. Ed y Eddy abandonaron la cafetería, dejando a un inquieto Doble D sobre la banca. Miraba a la nada, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras su pie derecho daba un par de golpecitos sobre el piso; las manos no encontraban qué hacer, jugueteaban entre ellas en un acto de evidente nerviosismo. Sentía que comenzaba a sudar frío y exageraría al admitir que había comenzado a temblar; estaba totalmente aterrado.

La carrera de Rolf culminó en las canchas. La noticia de los resultados ocasionó que el partido se pospusiera, aunque la victoria ya estaba más que asegurada para el equipo de Kevin. Todos los chicos corrieron al interior de la escuela, dirigiéndose al mural donde eran colgados los resultados. Varias listas ya habían sido puestas por la profesora de Física, una hoja por cada aula y el tumulto de estudiantes abarcaba parte del pasillo. Fue fácil para Kevin abrirse paso entre la multitud, entre pellizcos, amenazas y empujones, logró llegar hasta la lista de su respectivo grupo. Entrecerró los ojos, localizando su nombre entre los demás, sin embargo, no estaba. Buscó de nuevo, utilizando ahora el dedo índice como apoyo, pero ni así lo encontró.

El ceño se frunció. —La idiota se ha olvidado de poner mi calificación. —bufó antes de salirse de entre la multitud, algunos de sus amigos le siguieron.

—Te aconsejo que vayas a platicarlo con la maestra, un error lo comete cualquiera. —aconsejó Jimmy.

Antes de ir con la profesora de Física, Kevin tuvo que calmarse. Estaba realmente enfadado y entablar una charla de esa forma sólo provocaría una serie de malas palabras que a la maestra no le agradaría escuchar, peor aún: malas palabras que le pondrían realmente en problemas. — ¿Sabes dónde está la profesora? —cuestionó a Jimmy.

—Lo más seguro es que esté en la sala de maestros.

—Bien, vamos a arreglar esto de una jodida vez. —se dijo antes de partir rumbo a la sala de profesores. Llegar hasta su destino fue una labor rápida ya que los pasillos se encontraban despejados. Ingresó al aula correspondiente y preguntó por la profesora de Física, dando con ella al poco tiempo, quiso parecer tranquilo en el momento en que tomó asiento frente al escritorio de la profesora. Iba a hablar, pero ella le ganó la palabra.

—Creo saber por qué estás aquí. De hecho, te estaba esperando.

—Mh, sí. Entonces, si ya supone el motivo de mi visita, ¿podría decirme por qué no aparece mi nombre en la lista de los resultados?

—Hay una acusación contra ti que asegura que has hecho trampa en el examen. —informó mientras revisaba varias libretas. — La maestra Denisse, de trabajo social, se ha quedado con tu prueba, ella intervendrá y encontrará una solución. El departamento de control escolar ha tomado las riendas del asunto, ya que esto ha escalado a un nivel más allá de mi asignatura. Yo sólo recibo indicaciones, Kevin. Así que lo mejor sería que vayas con ella a platicar sobre esto.

Kevin se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos. Aquello debía ser una jodida broma, la expresión de confusión sobre su rostro debió ser bastante clara para que la maestra de Física se escudara de aquella forma. Aunque en parte tenía sentido, si la maestra de control escolar ya tenía su examen y había dado indicaciones, entonces pelearse con la maestra de Física sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Entonces reprobé? —se animó a preguntar.

—Tu examen está anulado y la calificación quedará pendiente hasta que nuevamente reciba indicaciones sobre qué hacer.

Kevin volvió a afirmar. ¿Una acusación en su contra? ¿Alguien tuvo la cobardía de irle a soltar toda la sopa a la maestra de control escolar? Los únicos que sabían sobre la trampa eran Nazz y Edd, incluso ellos dos fueron los primeros en abandonar el salón de clase durante el examen, eso lo recordaba perfectamente. Estaba furioso. Se tragó el coraje porque, a pesar de ser un rebelde, tenía sus límites y no deseaba meterse en problemas más graves, suficiente tenía con la anulación de su examen. Salió del lugar y caminó por los pasillos, las manos empuñadas con rabia, el ceño fruncido y un aura que intimidaba a todo aquel que se atreviera a acercársele a menos de veinte metros. Comenzaba a atar cabos internamente: Nazz estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y, si se atrevía a delatarle, se estaría arriesgando ella también.

«Doble D» El nombre del último sospechoso le atravesó la cabeza. —Ese pedazo de idiota... —bufó y detuvo su andar, sintiendo que el enojo le alteraba los sentidos. —Ese estúpido nerd se ha atrevido a delatarme. —masculló a la par que apretaba con mayor fuerza el puño. Los nudillos comenzaron a dolerle. — ¡Imbécil! —exclamó con furia y desató toda su ira contra un casillero. El eco del golpe hizo que todos a su alrededor enmudecieran.

Los compañeros presentes le miraban con temor, algunos susurros se levantaron entre el incómodo silencio. Vaya que Kevin había dado de qué hablar durante los últimos días: el rechazo épico que le propinó a Nazz, la anulación de su examen, la escena de rabia que estaba representando a medio pasillo. «¿Quién sería el pobre infeliz que se había atrevido a hacer enojar a Kevin?» Ese pensamiento se anidaba en la mente de todos los estudiantes.

—Ya verás cuando te encuentre, Doble D... —murmuró. —Me las pagarás.

* * *

A pesar del peligro en el que se encontraba, Doble D no fue capaz de abandonar las instalaciones escolares. Su ética le seguía ordenando hasta esas alturas. Decidió seguir el consejo de Eddy y saltarse las clases, de todas formas, ningún profesor entraba a las aulas pues los últimos días de escuela requerían de toda su atención para calificar. El sitio seguro para él, sin lugar a dudas, era la biblioteca; no era un sitio muy visitado y en esos días estaba más vacía que nunca pues ya no había tareas por realizar.

El chico de gorro se encontraba leyendo en una de las mesas de lugar, a pesar de que la biblioteca era un sitio tranquilo para él, no podía evitar sentir un miedo interno. El tiempo transcurría jodidamente lento y el silencio le abrumaba, cualquier sonido lograba asustarle: los pasos por los pasillos, los murmullos cercanos, el eco de los casilleros abriéndose y cerrándose. Qué tortura más espantosa. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, Doble D respingó asustado y, por un momento, imaginó que devolvería el estómago ahí mismo. Se trataba de la maestra Denisse, la trabajadora social encargada del departamento de control escolar. El corazón le regresó al cuerpo. La mujer parecía buscar algo con la mirada, Edd no pudo dejar de observarla pues sus movimientos eran demasiado llamativos. Los ojos de la mayor chocaron con los de él.

—¡Eddward! —exclamó al encontrarle y se le acercó. —Te he estado buscando, ¿cómo te sientes? —le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento frente al chico.

—Ah... —Doble D tardó en reaccionar. Miró de reojo la puerta, estaba alerta a cualquier indicio del pelirrojo. Se estremeció de tan sólo imaginar lo enfadado que debía estar en esos momentos. —¿Quién le ha confesado mi paradero? —logró responder luego de un silencio.

—Tus amigos trataron de mentirme diciendo que querías irte a casa porque te sentías enfermo. —explicó la mujer. —Por eso te pregunto cómo te sientes. ¿Qué te duele?

Doble D desvió la mirada. —Quiero irme a casa. —mintió.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que Eddward Marion no se iría a casa por una enfermedad... —le dijo cariñosamente y llevó la diestra a acariciarle la cabeza por sobre el gorro. —Y eso me preocupa bastante pues debe tratarse de algo realmente grave. —Edd guardó silencio. La caricia sobre sus cabellos le hizo sentir aún más indefenso, su cuerpo comenzaría a temblar en cualquier momento. —¿Tiene que ver con Kevin y el examen que le resolviste? —la maestra dio justo en el clavo.

—Así que ya lo sabe... —murmuró un poco desanimado. —No imaginé que Eddy fuera capaz de eso.

—No fue Eddy, y menos Ed. —le corrigió la mayor. —No importa quién haya sido, te están acusando de algo muy grave, Eddward. ¿Me podrías explicar qué pasó?

Doble D pasó saliva y se encogió en hombros. La señorita Denisse pudo darse cuenta de que Edd estaba realmente arrepentido, frente a ella se encontraba un niño realmente asustado y temía que en cualquier momento se echara a llorar frente a ella.

—No ha sido mi intención. —Declaró mientras torcía los labios. —Intenté no romper las normas escolares, pero aún me siento mal, me siento culpable de haber traicionado la confianza que Kevin me depositó. Soy una mala persona... —agregó.

Aquella confesión desorientó ligeramente a la mujer, quien frunció el ceño antes de sacar de su bolso una carpeta repleta de hojas, buscó entre ellas y sacó el examen de Kevin. —Explícame qué hiciste. —pidió mientras le extendía la prueba.

—¿Me permite una pluma? —cuestionó educadamente, su pedido fue atendido de inmediato. —La elección de fórmulas es correcta, igual la sustitución... sólo el resultado es erróneo. —señaló lo dicho con el bolígrafo, volviendo a escribir todo el procedimiento para resolverlo de la manera adecuada.

La orientadora le observó con detenimiento, dándose cuenta de que Edd sólo había añadido dos o tres dígitos al resultado. Si el número erróneo era 3236 N, entonces la respuesta correcta debía ser 3233 N. Tomó el examen de nueva cuenta y revisó cada reactivo, había hecho lo mismo para cada problema. Realmente, Edd había pensado en Kevin cuando resolvió el examen y, aunque no le dio las respuestas, le brindó todas las herramientas para resolverlo por su cuenta.

—Kevin me ha estado hostigando desde hace unos días, me exige que le ayude a pasar las materias por medio de trampas y me amenaza con golpearme si me niego. —confesó en un arranque de valentía.

—Eddward... debiste hablar conmigo de inmediato, ahora estás metido en un lío junto con Kevin. —dijo la orientadora. —Ha habido una acusación contra Kevin que te involucra. El hecho de que él tuviera en su poder fotografías del examen ya es grave, pero le resolviste la prueba, aunque ésta haya estado mal, ya te hace un cómplice de esta trampa.

—Lo sé, pero comprenderá que tenía muchísimo miedo. Kevin es más fuerte que yo, más agresivo... no sabía qué hacer. —la voz de Doble D iba disminuyendo a cada palabra. —Lo siento tanto, maestra Denisse. Aceptaré el castigo que merezco por mi osado acto.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento. —Arreglaré esto, Eddward. Una trampa no es nada en comparación al acoso que has estado sufriendo. Tú eres una víctima aquí, no puedo permitir que los directivos escolares te castiguen con severidad cuando esto no ha sido tu culpa. Fuiste obligado, el único que hizo la trampa aquí fue Kevin, ¡y peor aún! Te ha violentado desde hace mucho.

—Espe... —intentó detenerla.

—Kevin va a tener el castigo que se merece. —le interrumpió antes de salir de la biblioteca. —Y no sólo por la trampa, también por todo lo que te ha hecho.

Edd soltó un profundo suspiro cuando la trabajadora social le dejó solo, de nuevo le invadió ese sentimiento de impotencia. Sabía que la intervención de la autoridad sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas.

* * *

—Joder... —masculló Kevin mientras atravesaba los pasillos con prisa.

Llevaba un par de minutos buscando a la maestra Denisse pues ella era la única que le podía explicar su situación, sin embargo, nadie podía decirle con certeza dónde carajo se encontraba. El pelirrojo estaba realmente enfadado. Ya había ido a la cafetería, había pasado de salón en salón, también la dirección, pero no había señal de la mujer. Sólo le faltaba un lugar por visitar: la biblioteca.

Aminoró la velocidad de su andar cuando ya se encontraba cerca de la biblioteca, desde ahí pudo distinguir a la trabajadora social salir por la puerta e irse. La idea de correr para alcanzarla no era tan mala, sin embargo, un recuerdo le atacó en ese momento: él y Doble D en la biblioteca.

—Ese pedazo de imbécil... —soltó con furia y decidió dejar la charla con la maestra para otra ocasión, ahora el momento adecuado para cobrarse la traición de Edd.

Ingresó a la biblioteca y echó una rápida ojeada a los alrededores, le comenzaba a agradar el hecho de que aquel sitio era poco frecuentado. Se adentró con cautela y comenzó a pasearse por los pasillos, cuidando no ser descubierto por su víctima. Atravesó uno de los tantos pasillos que los estantes protegían con su imponente presencia y ahí, sentado de espaldas a él, se encontraba Doble D leyendo. Sonrió con amplitud y llenó su cabeza de esos molestos recuerdos, pensó en lo que el inepto aquel pudo haberle dicho a la maestra, pues saltaba a la vista que su encuentro no había sido para charlar de cosas triviales. Apretó los dientes y, con suma decisión, se le acercó a enfrentarle.

Edd era clase de personas que se sumergían por completo en el universo de las letras. Cuando leía, entraba en algún tipo de trance que le ayudaba a hacer caso omiso a las interrupciones. Tan entretenido estaba con su libro, leyendo con el único objetivo de despejar su cabeza de todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido hasta entonces, que no escuchó los pasos, tampoco percibió la presencia de Kevin. Sólo pudo sentir el dolor en su rostro cuando el pelirrojo le tomó por los cabellos, estampándole el rostro contra la mesa.

—¿Pensaste que no me enteraría de tu traición, tarado? —soltó con seriedad mientras oprimía con fuerza el rostro de Doble D. El corazón de Edd estuvo al borde del colapso, latía con desesperación en busca de escapar de su prisión para huir lejos de Kevin. Tan asustado estaba que le fue imposible emitir respuesta. —Te soltaré y guardarás tus cosas, te colgarás la mochila y vendrás conmigo. ¿Entendido? —explicó en voz baja, diciendo todo aquello pausadamente. —No querrás que profane tu santuario de lectura golpeándote aquí mismo.

Doble D negó de inmediato. —N-no es nece-necesario... ya entendí.

Kevin le soltó tal como le había dicho y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, viéndole con firmeza y logrando que Doble D se sintiera una mierda a su lado. Edd terminó de guardar sus cosas en la mochila y se la colgó al hombro, emitió un suspiro entrecortado a causa de sus nervios. Quiso hablar, defenderse, oponer resistencia; pero su interior temblaba con la sola presencia del pelirrojo.

—Vamos. —ordenó Kevin mientras le tomaba del brazo con brusquedad, jalándole hacia la salida. Su cabeza se dedicó a idear mil y una formas de desquitarse de Edd, pero, la que más le apetecía, era la humillación.

Lo humillaría frente a toda la escuela.


End file.
